


Amazing What You Find In Your Subconscious

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [5]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Found Family, Multi, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Elfnein stumbles on an amazing discovery.





	Amazing What You Find In Your Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 8 years after AXZ

Elfnein walked through the corridors of the mobile S.O.N.G. base, trying not to break into a run. _Only a few more doors and I’ll be in my lab_ she thought. _Im sure I’m just overworking myself, again_.

 _Nope, I’m still here_.

The voice startled her, causing her to trip and bump against the wall.

Leaning against the wall she held her breath for a moment before pushing herself off and breaking into a run. The door to her lab slid open automatically but as soon as she was across the threshold she grabbed the frame and slammed it shut behind her. Panicked and clumsy fingers managed to flick the lock on the third attempt.

Breathing heavy she started to pace around the small room. “It’s just an error with the system, probably a feedback loop?” Elfnein mumbled to herself.

 _No, I am very much alive and well_ said the voice inside her head.

Elfnein stopped dead in her tracks. Her gut was a mixture of fear, excitement and anxiety. “Carol?” she asked cautiously.

 _Yes Elf, now why did you not start growing me a new body as soon as I perished?_ Carols voice seething with anger.

“G-grow you a new body? Why would I-”  
  
_IT'S IN YOUR PROGRAMMING_ the voice screamed.

Elfnein covered her ears but it did nothing to lessen the volume.

Carol’s rage continued. _Your_ primary directive _if ever I should prematurely perish is to immediately begin growing a new body for me to inhabit. What on god's green earth have you been DOING._

“LIVING” she screamed back at the voice. “I have been _living_ , enjoying my life and my freedom. I attended school, I have a _family_ now and you left behind _no_ such directive.”

Elfnein waited, there was only silence.

_You’re in my body aren’t you?_

“Yes, you gave it to me.”  
  
_Excuse me?_

“After your fight with Aunt Hibiki, you came to the hospital. My homunculus body was hitting its expiration date, I probably wasn’t going to last a few more days. I don’t believe you even knew who you were when you offered your own body to me, but It allowed me to continue living.”

Carol made a sound like a scoff inside their shared mind. _So touching, now get out-_

Elfnein cut her off, “I am _not_ going to just leave this body because you wish it.”

_You will do what I say-_

“I will do _nothing_ unless it is of my own free will. I will grow you a new body and then we will  discuss with the Commander what to do with you.”

Carol was indignant, _How DARE you talk back-_

 “You are not in control anymore!” Elfnein yelled back at her. “We will do things as _I_ say, understood?”

 Carol was quiet for a few moments before sullenly saying, _Fine, your way._

Elfnein smiled to herself. “Good, now you’re going to tell me all the materials and equipment I will need for this project.”  
  
_You… you think this is just a fun science experiment._

 “Well I’ve never grown a homunculus before, should be exciting.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Elfnein!” Aoi called after the younger woman as she walked towards her. “I have those files from the Illuminati library on cell regeneration.” The younger woman kept walking, _Did she not hear me?_ She called out again “Elfnein?”  
  
“Huh?” Elfnein turned towards her, exhaustion plain on her face.

 “Have you been skipping sleep again for a project?”  
  
“W-what, no, yes, a little, I’m fine, promise.” Elfnein responded, her speech disjointed and distracted.

 Aoi handed her the thick folder. “Well regardless, here's what you asked for. I understand that Saint Germain lady was a traditionalist for pen and paper, but we haven't even scratched her pile for digitization.”

 “Mmm” Elfnein mumbled as she flipped through the documents, like she was looking for something specific. “Yes I know … needs to be four parts to get the proper reaction … “

“Elfnein?” Aoi asked.

  
“Y-yes!?” Elfnein squeaked, almost dropping the file.

 “You’re mumbling your thoughts again, maybe you need some rest.”

 “Oh, yes, right, I think I might try some sleep after all, thank you Aoi.” she gave a quick nod and started walking towards her lab.

“You’re welcome…” Aoi trailed off, _She used my first name, she never does that_ . Her eyebrows pinched together slightly in thought. _I better check if the Commander knows what she's working on_.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Elfnein, _what_ are you doing?”

Elfnein froze and slowly turned around, her arms full with her clone, Carol’s new body. Tsubasa had just come out of the training room, her face a mixture of horror and confusion.

Carol yelled at her. _You didn’t check every room!_

“She wasn’t in there before when I checked.” she said under her breath.

“Dear, who are you talking to?” Tsubasa started walking towards her.

 _Don’t tell her._ Snapped Carol’s voice.

“Oh ah, h-hi Mother.” Elfnein looked down at the lifeless body and back to Tsubasa. “This is a, it a …” She gave her mother a wry smile. “I made a new body for Carol.”  
  
It took Tsubasa a moment to respond. “Excuse me.”

 _I SAID DON’T TELL HER_. Carol was screaming again.

Elfnein winced at the volume. “She’s-”  
  
Carols screaming cut her off. _DON’T-_

“She is IN MY _HEAD_ .” Elfnein managed to yell. “I was using the Mind Transfer System to dig around in any old memories still left over from before Carol gave me her body-”  
  
_I TOLD YOU I DID NO-_

“AND SOMEHOW, I don’t _know_ how, but I woke up her consciousness. And now SHE WON’T BE QUIET.” Elfnein gripped her head, barely holding up the body as Carol raged inside her mind.

 _WHY DID YOU TELL HER SHE WON’T UNDERSTAND_.

“If you would shut up and let me _explain_ -”

_NO YOU CAN’T TELL MOTHER SHE WON’T UNDERSTAND._

“...Mother?” Elfnein felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Elfnein, what is going on. Can I help you in any way.” Tsubasa’s voice was riddled with worry, but she was attempting to put on a brave face. “What were you planning to do.”  
  
“The plan was…” Elfnein braced for another wave of screaming, but it didn’t come. “It was that, I was going to drag this.” She hefted the clone. “To the main lab and set it up on the Mind Transfer System, and place Carol’s consciousness into it.”  
  
Tsubasa stared at the clone for a moment before leaning down to put her arms around it. “Well then, we better get this procedure under way.” Tsubasa picked up the body with ease and started walking down the hall.

_When did she get so strong, she used to be so thin._

Elfnein followed Tsubasa and whispered. “Since Mother stopped practicing as a musician she has been doing significantly more combat training, looks like it’s paying off.”

 _She looks … more dependable now_.

“Yeah, I guess so.” she reached the lab where Tsubasa was waiting. “Can you put her down on the left chair Mother, thank you.” Elfnein walked over to the control panel for the machine, tapping away at the screen she heard Tsubasa talking.  
  
“Yes… Can you come to the main lab … Elfnein needs some assistance.”  
  
_Who’s Mother calling_. Carol asked.

Elfnein paused, _she said it again_ . “Probably the Commander … I think.” Tsubasa hung up her call and resumed settling the clone into the chair, placing one of the headsets on it, _I’m glad I was able to steal a medical gown for Carol_.

 _Why would he-_ Carol’s voice resumed, scared and frantic. _They’re going to throw me in a cell once the procedure is finished. I’m going to rot in prison, you’re giving me a body just to LOCK ME UP._

“It will be okay I promise.”

 _You can say that fine you’re the ‘_ beloved daughter’ _you might get a slap on the wrist but you’ll be FINE. I’m going to DIE in SOLITARY CONFINEMENT._

“Stop being so _dramatic_ .” Elfnein gripped her head again, she was starting to get a headache. “Mother! Can you please tell Carol she’s not going to spend the rest of her life in a cell.”  
  
Tsubasa looked at her for a moment, _Mother please don’t be blunt for once_. “She will certainly be placed in the brig for a few days while we sort out what to do with her, but if she is cooperative I can see her having some autonomy around the base at least. But thats really for Uncle to decide.”

“See? I told you it will be fine.” Elfnein whispered.

 _Hurray I get to be a prisoner with a ball and chain instead of one behind bars, how_ lovely.

Elfnein turned as she heard the lab door slide open to admit the Commander and Aunt Chris. “Jesus christ kiddo, do you need a lab assistant that badly?” Chris walked over to the clone and poked it. “Seems real enough.”  
  
“Aunt Chris can you please not tamper with the patient.” Elfnein said entering the final commands into the system. “I’d rather Carol not wake up to a sore arm.”

“Is Carol-kun really in there?” Genjuro stepped up to her, his face serious.

 _He is frightfully large_.

Elfnein smiled. “She just said you’re very tall.”

“Hm.” Genjuro grunted, “I’m going to place her in handcuffs before you begin the procedure. We can talk later.”  
  
“Yes sir, Im about ready to start.” Elfnein made her way over to the free chair and donned her own headset as she sat. “Aunt Chris, you just need to hit the start button on the panel, the rest will be carried out by Carol and I.”

 _You seem … happy about this._ Carol sounded confused.

She whispered. “Well, let’s say I like the idea of having a twin sister.”

_Adorable, now get me into my own body._

Elfnein looked over to her family, _maybe they can be yours too_. “Aunt Chris, you can start it now.”

“Okay kiddo, in three, two, on-”  
  
And the world went black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Genjuro Kazanari met Carol’s eyes as she woke. “Not going to try and bolt?” He asked.

Carol scoffed. “What, wearing nothing but a hospital gown? And not to mention this.” She shook her handcuffed wrists at him.

He looked at her for a moment be for grabbing her by the arm and lifting her out of the reclined chair. “Very well then, we’ll find you a room for the time being.”  
  
“You can just call it a cell.” she spat back.  
  
Genjuro smiled, “Pretend its a motel room with a lock on the outside.” At the doorway he looked over his shoulder. “Chris, with me.”  
  
“Huh?” Chris looked up from helping Elfnein out of her chair, she looked exhausted compared to Carol. “Ah, sure. You gonna be okay with her Sis?”

“I’ll manage.” Tsubasa said, cradling her daughter.

Chris nodded and made her way to the door. “Aight, I’ll come check on her later.”

Genjuro led them down the halls towards the center of the base. He glanced at the girl, no. Elfnein was eighteen now, he needed to stop treating her like a wide-eyed child. He looked at the _young woman_ in his custody. She seemed, oddly calm. He had expected a repeat of her behaviour during ‘ _The Magical Girl Incident_ ’, a bratty, volatile child. This behaviour reminded him of… he tore his gaze away and saw the entry to the brig up ahead.

Chris opened the door and let them in, he guided Carol into the first cell, all were unoccupied.

“Huh, you weren't kidding about the motel bit.” she said, looking about the room.

Genjuro’s mouth was a flat line. “Sit.”  
  
Carol smiled at him. “Yes sir.” she replied in a mocking tone before taking a seat on the cell bed.

Chris walked into the cell and crossed her arms. “You got a lot of explaining to do.”  
  
“It seems fairly simple to me.” Carol leant back against the cell wall, making the motion to cross her arms but the handcuffs restricted her movement so she let her arms fall. “I slept inside Elfnein’s mind for the past eight or so years until she did the mental equivalent of running into me while reading a book.”  
  
“Did you pressure Elfnein at all into making you a new body?” Genjuro asked.

“Ha!” Carol barked out a laugh and looked towards the ceiling. “I didn’t even have to try, she essentially sat me down and told me exactly what was going to happen. I honestly think if I had said no she would have gone ahead with it anyway.” She turned her gaze back towards them. “So no, I did not pressure her.”

“Hmm.” Genjuro walked over to the bolted-down chair next to the desk and took a seat. He leant slightly forward balancing his elbows on his knees while he clasped his hands in front of him. “Well then, we need to talk about where we go from here.”

Carol smirked. “Oh? The plan wasn’t to keep me in a cushy cell for the rest of this bodies lifespan?”

“For one, you can cut the sarcasm, my patience is wearing thin.” Genjuro exhaled. “That is _one_ of your choices. The other is that you can come and work for S.O.N.G. as an alchemist, the choice is up to you.”

Carol stared at the ground for a few minutes before speaking up. “If I sign on, I wanna be under the supervision of Elfnein’s parents.”

Chris started to curse, “Why the fu-”

Genjuro cut Chris off with a look and then returned his gaze to Carol. “Why is that your condition.”

Carol looked up but quickly turned her head to the side when she met his eyes. She starts to mumble something under her breath.

“Can you speak up.” Genjuro asks.

“Because-” Carol lets out a frustrated yell. “Because even though I'm finally _ME_ again, in my own body, I've got memories that are not mine. If Elfnein had just thrown me into this body without the ten or so years of memories she built up in her brain next to my sleeping consciousness I would have broken as soon as I woke up. The problem is now whenever I see that blue swordswoman I think shes _my_ mother now.” Carol’s voice starts to crack and her pace becomes frantic. “I don't even _REMEMBER_ my mother anymore and my Papa is just a blurry face now." She puts her face in her hands. "I have _NOTHING_ but now my brain thinks I belong with Mama and Mother-" Carol flinches and claps her hands over her mouth, a moment later tears start falling as she shakes with sobs.

“Fucking christ.” Chris mutters, looking to Genjuro for an answer but he has none for her.

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding he says, "I'm going to get some bedding and a change of clothes sent here for you." Carols face snaps up to look at him. "And we will speak tomorrow about your place here." He gets up and leaves the cell, closing the door once Chris is in the hall next to him.

Chris glances towards the cell door. “So how are you gonna tell Sis the person who created her daughter to be a slave thinks shes a long lost daughter now.”

Genjuro runs a hand through his hair. “I have no idea what I’m going to tell her.” He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Can you keep Maria occupied, I need to speak to Tsubasa alone first.” He expected Tsubasa to reaction rationally, but he was unsure how Maria would handle the news.

Chris let out her own sigh before replying. “So I’m on anxiety watch, cool. You want me to ring mum and tell her you’ll be home late tonight?.”

“No I’ll ring her myself, thank you.”

Chris gave Genjuro a pat on the arm and started walking down the hall. Genjuro stood silently and waited for her to round the corner before turning to seek out his niece.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tsubasa exhaled and leant back into the plush leather of the couch. “Our family seems to keep attracting lost and abused children doesn’t it.”

“Yes, that is one way to put it.” Genjuro stood to pace around the office. “But what do you think of her request? Im worried she may ...attempt something drastic if we don't come to a compromise.”

“It's not like we’re unfamiliar with taking in war criminals.” Tsubasa leant forward, clasping her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. “You’re a father to one and I married one.” She paused, “I’ll talk to Maria about this, but I can't promise anything.”

Genjuro nodded, “Thank you.”

Pushing off her knees, Tsubasa stands and makes her way to the door. “Now, you head home and get ready for your date with Aunt Haruka.”  
  
Genjuro raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you can handle this?”  
  
She stops at the door, one hand on the frame. "If I can’t handle situations like this regularly how do you expect me to take over from you one day" Tsubasa replied.

Genjuro scoffed, "You say that like taking in troubled children is part of the job description."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, "Isn’t it?"

Genjuro tries to argue, but can’t seem to form a rebuttal. "Okay, I leave this in your hands."

"Have a nice evening uncle." Tsubasa waved goodbye as she let the door close behind her.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“No.” Maria spat out.

Tsubasa pleaded, “Maria, please, think about this-.”

“ _Never,_ ” Maria’s earlier cold anger had hit a boiling point. “She is coming _nowhere_ near my daughter.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Elfnein crept into the hall behind Maria, one hand on the door to the sick bay. “She’s basically my twin sister.” Her tone strong for someone that had passed out from exhaustion only hours earlier.

“That’s-” Maria started to reply before turning to Tsubasa, unsure of what to say.

“You do dear, it’s just that,” Tsubasa paused, carefully picking her words. “There’s a process to be followed with someone like Carol, one that we are quite familiar with. Both your Mother and Aunt Chris have been subject to it.” She tried not to wince under the daggers Maria started staring at her. “If she is truly repentant for her actions and her comments about her ... familiarity with us are true. I would not be against welcoming her into the family.”

“Thank you.” Elfnein let out a nervous breath before turning to Maria. “Mama, you know people can do good after they've been hurt, can Carol have her chance? Aunt Hibiki wanted her to have it.”

“I…” Maria looked between her daughter and her wife, feeling like she didn't have many options. “I’ll talk to her, then we will see.”

“Thank you Mama,” Elfnein pulled Maria into a hug. “Okay, I think I’m going to try and get some more sleep, good night.” She broke off the hug and headed towards her bed in the sick bay.

Her parents parroted her farewell and stood for a moment, not speaking before turning down the hallway to their shared cabin in silence.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Checking the clock built into the headboard of her bunk, Carol was starting to wonder when they were going to come and check on her. Aoi had come a few hours earlier and given her a full breakfast and a warm smile. “Something warm.” she had said, Carol suspected sarcasm but a memory argued it was genuine.

She flinched as the cell door opened to reveal her par-, the blue swordswoman and the pink crybaby. She can see the gorilla man outside, doing that looming thing he does when he’s worried. The door closes and Tsubasa takes a seat at the end of the bed, while Maria leans against the cell door, arms crossed. Wary, Carol sits on the desk chair, realising its bolted to the floor when she tries to shift it further away.

Tsubasa elbows are on her knees, hands clasped in front of her, her pose is very open and friendly. Maria on the other hand, stays leaning against door, a scowl on her face.

Tsubasa starts, "My Uncle tells me that you've been influenced by Elfnein's memories these past few years." She takes a breath and glances to Maria. "We would like to talk."

"What about." Carols reply is curt.

Maria's scowl deepens, "About the fact you sat in the back of our daughter's head these past ten years. How about the fact that you blackmailed and verbally abused her to get what you wanted like a spoiled child."

"Maria-" Tsubasa tries to cut in.

"I have half a mind to _throttle_ you for what you did." Maria takes a step forward, her arms now at her sides, fists clenched. "We managed to build a happy and safe home for Elfnein and now you come _crashing_ back into her life to steal it all away-."

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SHARE THAT." Carol yells back at her. "I spent _CENTURIES_ with _NO ONE_. My Papa has been dead so long I don’t even remember what he looked like." She hugs herself and starts shaking. "I know these memories aren't mine. I know they’re borrowed, but I just want to stop hurting..." Tears start falling leaving wet marks on her hospital gown. "I’d rather live like this than be alone again." Her gaze is pleading and hurt and mourning all rolled into one.

Maria falters. “I…” She looks to Tsubasa for help.

Tsubasa stands and walks over to Carol, taking a knee in front of her chair. She offers Carol a handkerchief from her pocket. Carol takes it, but has to catch herself mid-motion so she doesn't snatch it.

"You are allowed that Carol, but you can understand that we would be cautious around you." She gives Carol a wry smile. "The last time we saw each other was on opposite sides of a battlefield, and now you come to us asking to be our daughter." Tsubasa gently takes Carols hands in her own. "I have seen enough hurt and sorrow to last ten lifetimes, I will not deny a crying child a chance at happiness." She turns her gaze to Maria.

Maria stands still, unsure of what to say. Her gaze flicks between Tsubasa and Carol. “I… I find it hard to accept this.” She takes a few steps towards Carol before bending her knees to meet her eyes. “If what you say is true, that all you want is a family.” She takes a breath. “We can try.”

Carol tries to thank them, she wants to tell her parents she was scared they would abandon her. But all that comes out is sobbing and tears. Maria takes Carols hand in her own and pats it, giving her a gentle smile. Tsubasa pulls her into a hug, stroking her hair and telling her, “It’s okay Carol, you’re home now.”


End file.
